Zach, what if?
by kaithomas25
Summary: Cammie's dead. Zach and the girls have to plan her funeral. I'm not sure on the rating. Was going to be a one shot, but I decided to continue it.
1. How can she be gone?

Cammie was dead. Zach knew as soon as the phone rang. Why else would the director of the CIA call him?

"Mr. Goode?"

"Yes?"

"I hate to inform you that Agent Cameron Morgan has been KIA. We are sorry for your loss." He heard the phone click. He stood there, not moving. Cammie was to good. She couldn't be dead. This was someone's idea of a sick prank. He threw his phone at the wall and cried.

"Hey, Lizzie. How are you?"

"I'm not sure Bex. Is she really gone?" Bex just nodded. She kept thinking that at any moment Macey would walk through the doors with Cammie in tow, laughing and rolling her eyes at the outfit that Macey would have made her wear.

"Ladies." Macey had come in. But, no Cammie.

"Macey, can you believe it? She seemed to good. Does her mother know?"

"Her mom knows. Yes, Cammie was good, I don't know what went wrong."

"How is Zach taking it?" Liz questioned.

"Zach is... Zach isn't taking it well."

"Is her mom going to help plan this?"

"No, she already buried her husband, she can't stand to plan her daughter's funeral."

"So we're alone in planning this?"

"No, Zach's going to help. He say that Cammie told him how she wanted her funeral to be." The bell rang. Zach, looked terrible, but he had made the effort to come.

"Zach," Bex got up and gave him a hug. "No offense, but you look like hell. Are you sure you want to help?" He nodded.

"I want Cammie to have the funeral she wanted. She told me what she wanted if this happened."

-Flashback-

"Zach?"

"Yes, Gallagher Girl." She rolled her eyes.

"What happens if we don't come back from a mission?"

"We're to good for that, hun."

"You can never be to careful." They were in the park, just walking and talking. He was surprised that she had brought this up.

"Cammie, do you really want to talk about this?"

"Yea, Zach I do."

"Okay, if one of us ever has to plan the other's funeral, what would you want?"

"Well, I think i would want to be buried next to my father. In the family plot in Nebraska. Dressed in that blue satin dress you got for me. I would like to be surrounded by roses, but that sounds cheesy doesn't it?"

"Not at all. But Cammie, you know that's not going to happen right?"

"I know. Just in case."

-End Flashback-

"So Cammie wanted to be dressed in the blue dress you got her?" Zach nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Buried next to her father, and roses. Cammie wanted roses."

"We shouldn't have to be doing this you know? I just think that she's gonna come home and ask why everyone looks so sad. I'm seriously expecting her to walk through those doors, and start telling us about her mission and what a success it was. Anyone else feel that way?" Bex asked. She couldn't stand the thought of Cammie lying somewhere in a morgue waiting to be buried. Bex knew she would never hear her best friend's laugh again, never hear her voice, or see her smile again. But she knew they could pull thought. She had Zach, Macey, Liz, Grant, Ms. Morgan, and others to help her through this. And they had her.


	2. Her funeral

Chapter 2

Zach didn't want to say that the funeral was beautiful, because it was his Gallagher Girl's funeral. He still couldn't believe that someone could just walk out of another person's life, without a goodbye. This was going to be Cam's last mission, she had promised him. After this, they were both going to stop working for the CIA and start a family, away from their spy world. Cammie had already agreed to marry him. He didn't understand what about this mission had been so important that she absolutely had to go. But she said that she had to so he let her. How stupid he had been to let her slip from his grasp. He looked over at Bex, she was sobbing so hard, Grant almost had to take her from the room. Macey came over to Zach,

"Hey, Zach. We all miss her you know? I know this is really hard on you, because it's hard on all of us. But, hey, we have each other don't we? I mean you wouldn't dream of leaving us alone would you?" Zach shook his head. How could he? He knew they needed him as much as he needed them. Zach looked around and all he saw was sadness. He couldn't go into the room where Cam's body was laid out. Bex had come over to him, and was dragging him into that room though.

"To say goodbye." She had told him. Cammie was laying in the casket in her blue satin dress, and red roses around her, her lips downturned in a frown, which was so different from in life. Zach wanted to reach out and touch her, to have her suddenly take a breath and say "Hey everybody! Let's get out of here?" but she didn't. Zach took in all of her features, this was the last time he was ever going to see her. Liz came and stood next to him, she couldn't stop whispering, that everything was going to be okay, that Cammie was in a better place, and that they would see her again. Zach hugged her, because he felt so bad. He just let Liz cry on him for a while. Jonas came over and took her back to their apartment because she had cried herself to sleep. Zach realized that he was all alone in the room with Cam. Well, Cam's body. Cammie spirit was where it always was, in his heart, in his soul. He walked up to her casket, and was about to close it, when he saw that the engagement ring he had given her wasn't on her finger.

_"This is odd. She never took it off._" He looked closer at her face, and saw that just below her hairline, was a surgical mark, indicating that this girl had probably had plastic surgery. Cammie had never in her life had plastic surgery, and upon closer examination, this wasn't Cammie. This body in the casket, was made to look like her, but it wasn't her. Zach resolved to find out what was going on.


	3. Kristin James

Chapter 3

Zach carried the girl's fingerprints to the CIA lab.

"Liz! I need your help. I need you to runs these prints through every databse that you have access to." Liz looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, but why?"

"Well, after Jonas took you away, because you feel asleep, I took a closer look in the casket, that girl in the casket had had plastic surgery, and I know that you know Cammie never had plastic surgery, and she wasn't wearing the engagement ring that I gave to her, and she promised never to take it off."

"Really? And you got this girl's prints?" Zach nodded. "Let's run them." They ran them through every single database that Liz had access to, and even some that she hacked into, there had been no match, after no match, and Zach was about to leave, Liz had fallen asleep, and the computer found a match.

**Name: Kristin James**

** Age: 25**

** Ocupation: COC Agent**

She looked like Cammie, but she had brown eyes, and her face was a little different.

"Liz, Liz wake up."

"Zach, what happened. We've got a match!"


	4. She's Back

**AN: I'll update this story whenever I get the chance! I'm not going to beg for reviews, because I like to write. Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

The first thing I felt was, cold. I was cold, freezing even. Then I felt terrified, for reasons I can't explain. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't. My head hurt, and it felt as though a thousand little needles were being stabbed into my body. I remembered nothing of what happened. All I knew was that I was hurting, and I was freezing.

"She's coming to. Cammie? Chameleon, how are you?" I barely recognized the voice, I knew that I had heard it before, because it seemed to register that I shouldn't ignore this voice, but I couldn't speak because my throat hurt.

"Cammie if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand or something?" I moved my fingers, and it was obvious that he felt it because he kept talking.

"Good, Cammie, good. We are taking you back to the CIA base, then we'll see how you are and most likely let you go in the next 48 hours, okay? We'll get you back to your family, Bex, Macey, Liz okay?" I felt the need to ask,

"Is my father still missing?" My voice didn't sound like my own. I opened my eyes to see two men staring at me, and then exchange a look saying _"What is wrong with her?"_

"Answer me!" I yelled at them. The man on my right said,

"Cammie, you buried your father with your mother fall semester of your senior year." I started shaking. That wasn't possible, it couldn't be. The other man, who I recognized as Mr. Solomon, looked at me, he looked older then I remember, and said,

"Cammie, it's okay, we'll get you home. You can go home to Zach."

"WHO'S ZACH?" They were starting to scare me, using names of people I didn't know. I looked down to see them holdong me down, trying to calm me. Well, I can tell you one thing, I wasn't going to be calm until they stopped holding me down and told me what was going on!

"Cammie, Zach Goode. You know who Zach is." I still didn't recognize the second man.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

"Cammie, this is Agent Townsend. You're here because you were captured during a mission." Mr Solomon explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Solomon. I really don't. I haven't graduated from Gallagher yet."

"Cammie, you graduated and stopped calling me Mr. Solomon five years ago."

"Five years ago I didn't know you existed!" I screamed. I started fighting again. They ovbiously drugged me, because the next thing I knew was darkness

I woke up in a bed, in what I assumed was a CIA safehouse, my wrists and waist restrained, probably because they were worried that I was going to freak out again. They brought it upon themselves, if they had just answered my questions I wouldn't have freaked. This is their fault. The door opened to reveal Bex, Mr. Solomon, my mother, Liz, Macey, and this Townsend character.

"Bex! Liz! Macey! What's going on?"

"Cammie, it is you." They all had tears in their eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Why is everyone about to cry? Stop that." They smiled.

"It's her. That is definitely her." Macey said. Liz screamed and hugged me. I couldn't exactly hug her back, because of the aformentioned wrist restraints.

"Oh Cammie, we thought you were dead, Zach was freaking out, and all of us were so sad, and we all just wanted you to be okay, and you are and we're all so happy, Cammie you're back!" Liz said at lightning speed.

"Woah, Lizzie slow down. What do you mean everyone thought I was dead?"

"The director of the CIA called us and told us you were dead, but then Zach saw the body in the casket and realized that it wasn't you, and we found out who it was, and it wasn't you so I knew you were alive, but didn't know that you were okay, until just now." I shook my head.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning this Zach? I don't know any Zach." They all looked at me like I was crazy. I heard yelling from the corridor, something along the lines of,

"She's my fioncee, you will let me see her?" I knew this person couldn't be talking about me. Then I saw the ring on my finger, and realized, that this person was talking about me. My Aunt walked in, and said,

"Hey squirt. How are you?" She wasn't the person who yelled from the hall.

"Where have you been? Ever since Dad left, you've been a ghost! Aunt Abby where were you?"

"Cam, I thought we went over this."

"YOU WERE A GHOST!" I screamed. Then a guy with emerald eyes, and black hair walked into the room.

"Gallagher Girl, are you alright?"

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He looked hurt.

"Cam, what's the last thing you remember?" Bex asked me cautiosly. I thought for a second, what was the last thing I remembered?

"Kissing Josh in the Roseville townsquare. Why?"

**Uh oh! Cammie doesn't remember! Now what? Will her friends be able to make her remember everything? Ideas are appreciated!**

**~Kai**


	5. How could she forget?

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I'm going to either write this story from Cammie's POV or 3****rd**** Person. From now on, I'll try to say whose POV it is so as not to confuse anyone!**

3rd Person

Zach stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe that Cammie didn't remember him. She remembered Jimmy, but nothing about him. In her memory, they hadn't even met, he hadn't tailed her through the mall, they hadn't been on the train, hiding from Abby in the bunk, she hadn't found out that his mother was the leader of the COC; she hadn't run away, nothing had happened. Bex ran out of the room calling,

"Zach! ZACHARY GOODE YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Zach spun on her.

"How Bex? Remember the last time she got her memory whipped? SHE NEVER GOT IT BACK!"

"Zach, she wrote the journals. We can give those to her; tell her what she was thinking. Zach, most of those were good memories. That summer she lost her memory, was a summer of her being tortured after she was captured. These memories aren't lost, they can never be lost Zach. When she was, is, with you, she's the happiest I've ever seen her. Maybe she doesn't know that right now, but I promise you she will remember. Maybe she doesn't know that right now, but I promise you she will remember. We will get her to remember. I promise."

"Bex, I already lost her once, how can I lose her again?" Zach was sobbing now.

"Zachary Mason Goode, we will get her back, and you don't get to say you love her more then we do. We lost her too. We went to her funeral too. Do not even think that you were the only one who felt her loss, because we did too." Bex sighed. "They want to keep her here for a while. Want to see what she can and can't handle. Alright? Then she'll go home with you." Zach nodded. Bex was right, it was selfish of him to think he was the only one who felt saddened by Cammie's 'death'. He needed to remember that this affected Liz, Macey, Bex, and her mother as much as it did him. He remembered how three month ago they were the perfect couple, and had made the promise to love each other forever, even though it wasn't legal yet. He collapsed in a chair in the hallway, wanting Cammie back. The question was, how could he get her back, if she didn't even remember who he was?

_In Cammie's Hospital Room_

"What do you mean by that?" She screamed at Liz.

"Cammie, you and Josh broke up a long time ago. You haven't seen him in ages. He was with Deedee last time we saw him. We haven't been keeping tabs on him because you fell in love with Zach."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MENTIONING A ZACH? I DON'T KNOW A ZACH!"

"Cammie, Zach is the guy who was in here a minute ago. The one who stormed out."

"That can't be true. I love Josh, it's going to work out between us. He is mine! I am his! Nothing or no one can change that." She pulled on her restraints.

"I'd better get the nurse in here." Rachel Morgan stood up to leave.

"Mom, tell me it's not true. Please tell me it's not true." Rachel looked at her daughter. The one who only a day ago, she thought to be dead. She wanted to hold her in her arms, and tell her everything would be alright. That Josh was her's and no one else's, but she couldn't.

"I can't Cammie. I can't tell you that because it's not true."

"NO! YOU'RE ALL LYING TO ME!" She screamed, then continued to scream wordlessly. Rachel rushed out of the room, and quickly came back in with the nurse.

"Cameron, sweetie, the nurse is going to give you something to calm you down. You need to calm down." Cammie just kept screaming, until the nurse injected the medicine into her I.V.

"I hate you all for lying to me." Were the last words out of Cammie's mouth before she passed out.

**Alright, I can't do anything for the next few days, so I'm going to try to work on this story as much as possible. Ideas are always welcome. Alright, I'm going to advertise the Facebook page I admin. The three of us admins are all working on Fan Fics, so yea. The name of the page is The Gallagher Girls Series. I'm admin Cammie, and yea. Come check it out!**

**~Kai**


	6. Let's Take it Slow

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Well, it's ovbious who actually read the authors note on the last one. PLEASE just don't tell me to update, it doesn't motivate me to. The word "please" is a wonderful word, and I will feel more motivated to update if someone uses please then if someone doesn't. Thanks for reading!**

3rd Person

_3 days later_

"How is she Bex?"

"Not good. She still won't believe that she and Josh are over, and she freaks out so much we usually have to drug her when we mention you." Zach sighed.

"Then don't mention me. Just try to get her to grasp the fact that she and Josh are no longer dating. Is she asleep right now?" Bex nodded. "Then take the ring off her finger. Put it back on when she seems ready, once she's grasped the fact that she and Josh are no longer dating. Has she read her coveop reports yet? Because that may help."

"Okay. I'll go get the ring. Do you want me to bring it back to you?" Zach nodded. "We just need to find the reports before she can start reading them. We've got the second one, the one where she meets you, and the fourth one, when she finds out about your mom. We just have to find the other three. Then we'll give them to her, and hope she remembers."

"Okay, Bex help her."

"We're doing everything we can Zach. This must be really hard for you. I can't imagine what life would be like if Grant woke up after I thought he was dead and didn't remember me."

"It kills me. It really does, but I love Cammie, and if what's best for her right now is not to know I exist, then that's whats best." Zach meant it, he really did. If right now, what Cammie needed was for him not to be there, he wouldn't be. He wasn't going to try anything that would jepordize his chance at a future with Cammie. Bex was right, she just needed time to remember. The worst case scenario would involve….he didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to go home and try to help Cammie by staying away.

Bex walked into Cammie's room.

"Hey Cam, how you doing?"

"I still don't remember anything Bex, so don't try anything."

"I'm not going to try anything."

"I don't believe you. You are always going to try something, and I think that something has to do with this man I agreed to marry, even though I don't even know who he is!"

"Cammie, calm down, I'm not going to try anything."

"YES YOU ARE DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bex hit the button on the wall, Cammie kept screaming about how she didn't trust Bex, and how she didn't know anything about agreeing to marry anyone. The nurse came in quickly. Macey and Liz followed shortly after.

"Bex, what did you do?" Liz asked accousingly.

"Nothing, I came in and she started freaking out because she thought I was going to try something."

"Were you going to do something?" Macey asked.

"NO! I came in to see if she was asleep, because Zach and I agree that right now it's best for her not to try to remember him. Right now we just need to focus on getting her to remember the fact that she and Josh broke up a long time ago. I came in to take the ring off her finger, maybe that won't confuse herso much. We need her to be the least confused right now."

"Oh. Okay, so go get the ring off her finger." Bex moved to Cammie's sleeping form, reaching for her left ring finger. She silently slipped the blue ring off her finger. She stared at it, like Cammie's mom had a while ago, looking for any scratches, or damaging marks. None. Cammie should remember Zach. She should remember graduating from Gallagher, defeating the Circle, losing her father, her first mission as a CIA agent, so many things. Bex leaned down to whisper to her best friend,

"Cammie you have to remember. You have to come back to us, to Zach. I know you love him, and I know you know you love him." Cammie stirred a little at Zach's name, but soon went back to her peaceful sleep. Liz looked at Macey who looked at Bex.

"We need to find those reports. If we can find those reports, then maybe we can get Cammie to remember. She'll remember being tailed in D.C., and meeting Zach at the Ruby Slipper exhibit. She'll remember coming with me to Boston. One memory we will never get back, is what Cammie did exactly that summer before senior year. Only Cammie could remember that. We need Cammie to remember, we can't lose her again."

"Um, guys, maybe we should take this outside. We don't want to wake her up." Liz said tentatively. Bex nodded. No one could stand to lose Cammie again, even if that was only for six months. This was worse. Cammie couldn't remember. She couldn't remember the guy she wouldn't shut up about. Bex had always told her to shut up whenever she started talking about Zach. Now she regretted it. She regretted not saying things to Cammie, when she would tell Bex how much Grant needed her for something. Grant was like Cammie's brother, so were Jonas and Nick, but Grant especially. He probably wouldn't take this well. Cammie wouldn't remember him either. Bex let a solitary tear fall down her cheek. She could hear Liz sniffling, and knew she was crying. She turned and gave Liz a hug. Macey hugged them both. Rachel Morgan walked in. She looked at the three girls, hugging each other and crying.

"Girls, stop. You need to be strong for Cammie."

"Yes Mrs. Morgan. Zach and I spoke and we agreeded that it was the best for Cammie not to try and remember Zach at this point. We just need to get it through your daughter's stubborn head that she and Josh broke up."

"Well, I believe I may be able to help with that Bex. I found the rest of the journals."


	7. Is she better?

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't updated this as much as I like, but I'll be back soon, I'm just participating in an all day theatre camp, and was to lazy to work on it after that. Also, I'm trying to figure out where this story is going and what's going to happen. Which is another reason why I haven't updated it. So, sorry, I'll try not to leave you with a cliff hanger this time so when I get a chance to update again, I won't leave you hanging. So, um, yea, sit back, eat some red vines, and enjoy chapter 7.**

_3rd Person_

"Great, Mrs. Morgan, can we start ASAP? We need Cammie back. It's really been hard on us, Zach, and I know it's been hard on you too because she's your daughter, who you thought died, when she actually didn't, and so I know it's been hard, because it's been hard for all of us, I don't know if she even remembers that we're best friends, because I think at this point I still wasn't her favorite person, because of some of the things I had done, but that was so long ago I don't really remember, because, well you know it was so lo-"

"Macey! Stop talking like that. It's not going to help." Bex had to yell. Mrs. Morgan handed over the journals to Bex, Liz, and Macey, the ones with Cammie's world after Josh, which she didn't remember at all. Bex opened the first one, reading the words "I suppose a lot of teenage girls feel invisible sometimes, like they just disappear." Liz looked at the journal she had in her hands and couldn't read it because she didn't want to start crying again. Macey opened the journal she had in her hand, and read "Where am I?"

"That's a good question Cam, where are you?" She whispered. First she lost Preston, now Cammie. Preston had moved and said he never wanted to talk to her again. She had figured at the time he would get over it, but he still hadn't tried to contact her in any way.

"Let's show her the journals. It's the best." Bex said confident that the friend she had two months ago was still in that room, she just needed to remember.

When they walked into the room, Cammie was still asleep, so they sat and waited for her to wake up. When she did she tried to say something, but Liz cut her off,

"Cammie, we have your journals. These will help, and you are not allowed to refuse these for fear of…..us not talking to you ever again!"

"Lizzie, is that the best you can come up with? How about, for fear of being tortured, or fear of something like that?"

"Bex, just because she yelled at you does not give her permission to torture her or anything like that." Bex sighed, she didn't want to hurt her best friend, but she didn't like not having her here either.

"All those journals are about my love for Josh? I KNEW IT!" Cammie practically jumped out of her bed. Rachel looked at the three girls, and said so only they could hear,

"Just let her believe that for now. It's whats best."

"Cammie just read." Macey ordered. Cammie reached for the journal Liz had in her hand, but Bex handed her the first one.

"Cammie, you have to read these in a specific order, otherwise it won't make sense. So, just read this one first, and after you're done, we'll give you the second one, and so on. Okay?"

"Okay, Bex, just let me read the journals." She sounded normal, but she shouldn't have to read the journals, because she wrote every word, she had it all memorized. Cammie just started reading.

"Did I really write this?" She didn't recognize her words. This couldn't be happening. Cammie read with a look of confusion on her face.

Zach walked into the room behind the one way mirror in Cammie's room, and saw her asleep with the journal. He wanted to go to her and wake her up, have her remember everything that had happened. He was hers, and he had been by her side no matter what. He was the one for her, and only her. His Gallagher Girl would have remembered that, now she was gone, just a tiny fraction of his memory. Not to say that she wasn't a huge part of his memories, she was practically the only one in there, but he just had his memories now, and he had never seen some sides of her, she wouldn't let him, because she was afraid he would see her as weak, or not able to protect herself. So she kept certain parts of herself hidden away, for only her, and her friends to see. He was more than just her friend; he was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with, if she ever remembered. Maybe if she didn't remember, they could start over, and do it all again. He loved her that much; he would start over with her if she let him. Bex and Macey were asleep on the couch, each with a journal in hand, probably trying to make sure Cammie read them in order. Liz was curled up in the chair, yet again with another journal. He could see that Cammie no longer wore her engagement ring, and it killed him. He knew it was what's best, but he couldn't stand to see the woman he loved, and who had promised to marry him, without her ring. He watched as Cammie woke up and continued reading. She was about half way through the first journal, and in the second one, she would learn about him, and being tailed through the mall. Cammie was a fast reader to begin with, and she was reading what she already remembered. She giggled; at the part that Zach assumed was when Josh first kissed her. After this was unknown territory for her, and she was going to need all the help she could get. Zach sat there, wanting to help her, when confusion crossed her face, or when she got to the end. She sat there in disbelief for a few minutes, and then she burst into tears. Bex woke up, and sat there, with Cammie in her arms, just comforting her, telling her Josh wasn't the right guy. Zach could hear Cammie tell Bex that just was so perfect, and that she was absolutely sure that she and Josh were going to get married, and live happily ever after.

"Cammie! Happily ever after with Josh was never going to happen, I know it, Liz knows it, and I know, deep down you know it. It wasn't going to work out because he's a civilian, and you're not. Okay?"

"Okay Bex. Should I start reading the next journal now?"

"Now you're starting to sound more like the Cammie I know and love." Cammie nodded. Zach had to agree with Bex, that Cammie was starting to sould more like herself. She wasn't screaming about everything anymore. Rachel Morgan walked into the room behind Zach.

"She's going to get better Mrs. Morgan."

"Zach, stop torturing yourself and go home. I'll keep you updated on Cammie's recovery okay? You need to go home."

"It's not home without Cammie."

"Well, it's not good for you to be here right now. Just go home." She wasn't to be argued with. If Mrs. Morgan was convinced this was what was best for her daughter, then he would go home.

_7 Weeks Later_

Zach wandered the CIA building aimlessly. He had no where to go, and couldn't go see Cammie. Mrs. Morgan hadn't told him anything about how Cammie was recovering at all. For all he knew, she could have relapsed into screaming about everything.

"Did you hear Macey's engaged? Isn't that so cool! I never thought Preston was the best match for her. But after meeting Nick, he seemed like a decent guy, and she deserves that much doesn't she?" A girl's voice said. Zach knew the voice. Cammie was out of bed, and ovbiously not yelling about everything. She was talking on the phone, and judging by the braclet she wore on her left wrist, she wasn't yet allowed to leave the building. She remembered! Zach walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder after she got off the phone.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said, with his signature smirk on his face.

"….Zach?" She questioned.

"The one and only." She just nodded, still looking a little confused. "You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"I just read the journals, and you fit the description of Zach Goode." She kept fiddling with something on her right ring finger.

"What are you fiddling with there Cammie?"

"What? Oh, just a ring." He looked more closely. It was the engagement ring he had given her. The ring that he had gone to so much trouble to get onto her left hand, which now sat on her right hand. The ring had a big blue diamond, with two little clear ones on either side.

"Cammie, is that just a ring to you? Who gave it to you?"

"Bex did. Well, Bex told me that when I was still hysterical, she took it off my left hand, and kept it until I was less crazy, and gave it back to me. So it must be my engagement ring, which was originally given to me by, you. Am I right?"

"Yea, Cam. I gave you the ring."

"Should I give it back?"

"No, Cam. You keep it."

"Sorry I don't remember. I'm trying, I really am." He nodded. They stood there for a while, in an uncomfortable silence, until Cammie saw someone coming in the door. She squeled and ran to them. They picked her up and spun her around. Zach watched, unable to hide the jealousy on his face.

"Ohmygosh, it's been forever hasn't it."

"Cam, it's been a day. We saw each other yesterday."

"I know, I just missed you."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Zach, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Alex."

**AN: So, I can't decide whether or not I want this to be a Zammie story. So I brought in Alex, another love intrest for Cammie, and at this point, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Alex is going to be based off of someone I know in real life, quirks and all. So yea, feel free to tell me where you think this story should go, and, yes I do actually read reviews. So feel free to give me feedback on the story. I'm also thinking of starting a new one, and I think I have some ideas, I just need to write them down. **

**Much love,**

**Kai**


	8. Spy

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I still trying to figure out where this story is going, and I promise you if you demand something from me, I won't want to. So, don't demand a Zammie story, because that's going to make me want to not make it a Zammie story even more. Instead, give me suggestions, feel free to PM me with ideas, just please don't demand something of me or my story. I enjoy having readers, but I write this because I like it, not because people tell me to. I write, because it's an escape from how hectic and crappy my life can be, so don't tell me to get rid of an aspect of the story because you don't like it, I don't have to continue the story. I can leave this story up to your imagination. Thanks to those who like it and don't demand anything! **

_3__rd__ Person_

Zach stared. Had he just heard her correctly? This Alan kid was her boyfriend? How was this even possible? Alex stuck out his hand,

"Hi! I'm Alex. How do you know Cam?"

"I was her fionce." He stated.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry she lost her memory. You're Zach right?"

"Yea. Zach Goode."

"Sorry to hear about your mom."

"Don't be. It needed to happen." Cammie cleared her throat.

"So? Did you bring it?" She asked him excitedly. He laughed.

"Yes, Cam. I've got it right here. Want to see it?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you have?"

"Cammie's favorite things from her place."

"How did you get into our apartment?" Alex pointed to himself and said,

"Spy." Zach almost punched him. He always said that.

"Alex, can we go? Please?" Cammie begged. Alex nodded, and they started to walk away, hand in hand. When Cammie got to the elevator, she turned around and ran back to Zach. He hoped she was ditching Alan for good, but a small part of his brain told him that she wouldn't do that, she was happy with him.

"Hey, um Zach. I can't keep this, I'm really sorry I don't remember, and I'm trying, but this puts to much pressure on me to try to remember." She slipped the ring off her finger, took his hand, and placed it in his hand.

"Cam ple-" She held up her hand.

"Don't please. Just take it." She walked away before he could say anything else. He stared at the ring in his hand, watching the girl he loved walk out of his life.

"I want to quit."

"You want to what?"

"Bex, I told you, I'm quiting the CIA. I can't go back to that building as long as Cammie's there."

"Zachary Mason Goode, you can't just quit like that."

"I can, and I did. I'm going to get a job that doesn't include danger on a daily basis, and one that I don't have to see Cammie walking around with that Alan kid."

"So you know about Alex?" Zach nodded. He was about to cry. "Zach, Alex is a good guy. Cammie's happy with him. You can't be mad at her for this."

"He got into our apartment Bex. He took all of Cammie's stuff." Bex nodded. Grant walked into the room.

"Hey Zachy." Which earned him a smack upside the head from Bex, and a death glare from Zach. The radio was playing softly in the background, and the song "What If We Never" came on.

"Bex, turn that off."

"I thought you loved this song?"

"I loved it when Cammie and I would listen to it."

"She'll remember Zach. I know she will."

"Happy ever after doesn't exist Bex. She's not a princess and I'm not the prince. She has Alex." He stormed out of the room. Bex looked at Grant.

"He doesn't know that Alex acts like he does, and that's why Cammie like him does he?" Bex shook her head.

"No. Not yet. He'll figure it out, if he doesn't do anything stupid before he does." Bex wanted to smack Cammie until she remembered. She knew this was killing Zach, and this Alex kid totally wasn't helping. At all.


	9. 15 Months Later

**Chapter 9**

**So since my last chapter was uber-short (it was because I wrote it in like 20 minutes before I had to go to camp) I tried to make this longer. So, sit back, enjoy redvines (can anyone tell I like redvines? I blame Team Starkid for this obsession), and try not to get angry with me with what happens in this chapter. So here's Chapter 9!**

_3__rd __Person-Cammie and Alex_

_15 months later_

Cammie was different, and Alex could tell. He would watch her sit and stare at nothing, as if trying to remember. He knew that he reminded her of Zach, and she didn't like him for that. She still didn't remember, and it was killing her. She really wanted to remember. He knew she just felt like a hollow shell of who Cammie used to be. She never saw Bex, or Macey, or Liz anymore. She saw no one from her old life, because she felt that it was putting to much pressure on her to remember. She wanted to see them, and Alex knew this. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Cam? Are you okay? You do know that you are going to have to talk to them whether or not you remember at some point right?"

"I know. But I can't right now. I'm trying Alex I really am. I just can't seem to remember what happened after I kissed Josh in the Roseville square, what you all say was years ago, after I met Zach, and found out that my dad was never coming back. I just can't remember."

"The doctor said that the memories will come back, Cam. You just have to give them time."

"I'VE BEEN GIVING THEM TIME FOR 17 MONTHS ALEX! THEY AREN'T COMING BACK!" It seemed that everytime he brought this up, she would relapse into screaming.

"Cam, did you ever think it might be best, if you talked to your friends about this?"

"No. And I don't want to. This isn't worth all of it. Can't I just start my life over with you? It would make me so much happier, and it would put a lot less stress on you. I know you get restless at night, because I can hear you talking sometimes. Alex, can't we just erase everything and start over? I don't remember them anyways."

"I know that's not true Cam. You would miss Bex, Macey, Liz, your mom, and I know you would miss Joe. We can't just give up on your memories Cammie. I won't let it happen."

"Sometimes I think it would be easier just to end everyone's misery."

"Cameron Anne Morgan. Don't you dare talk like that. You are worth it, and killing yourself wouldn't help."

"I've thought about it before you know. Ending it. I just felt like I couldn't carry on."

"Well, then we never would have met would we? We wouldn't have had all these adventures would we?"

"What adventures Alex? We sit at home all day, and you sometimes come talk to me."

"Cammie, you know we only do this because you want to. If you didn't want to, we wouldn't."

"Let's go somewhere fun."

"Like?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Alright I will." He picked her up off the couch, spun her, while she laighed, and kissed her.

_3__rd__ Person-Zach_

"Zach. ZACH." She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hm?" He had been staring at a girl who reminded him of Cammie. He saw her everywhere he went, and now that Kayla was in his life, it seemed worse.

"Zach, you have to listen to me more!" She whined.

"What Kayla?"

"I was saying that we should do something for our one month anniversary tonight."

"Okay Kayla. What do you want to do?"

"I want you to take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"That new place, you know, where you have to wear masks and if you want to stay with your date, you have to keep physical contact with them at all times." She batted her eyelashes at him. What had he gotten himself into, asking this girl to be his girlfriend? She seemed nice when they first met, now she was just whiney and stuckup.

"Alright Kayla. We'll go to that new ballroom."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands, and continued to talk about how excited she was that they had been dating for a whole entire month. He zoned out again, he needed to get out of this relationship. It was the longest relationship he had since Cammie. He looked at the girl he had been staring at earlier, she had Cammie's eyes, but without the livelyhood that Cammie always had. She was sitting alone, typing on her laptop. She felt Zach's stare, and turned to look at him. She gave him a look that said "I'm taken, so quit staring" which snapped Zach out of his day dreaming. He had been remembering when he had proposed to Cammie because it had been two years ago today. They were supossed to be getting married next month, in June, because Cammie loved the summer, and had wanted a summer wedding. Cammie had wanted to wait a while, even though she had promised to be his. She felt that waiting two years, was the best decision because it gave her time to wrap her head around not being in the CIA anymore, and not being a Morgan anymore. Now that wasn't going to happen, hence why he was here with Kayla.

"Zachy, what are you thinking about?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Kayla, no one calls me Zachy. I was thinking about my ex."

"Oh, you mean that Cammie chick? Why would you think about her when we're together."

"Because I proposed to her two years ago today."

"Well she ovbiously said no right?"

"No, she said yes. Then nine months later-"

"She didn't have a baby did she Zach?"

"No, Kayle she didn't have a baby. She was in an accident and lost most of her memory. She broke it off, because she felt I was putting to much pressure on her to remember."

"Oh, well all that matters now is that we're together right Zach?"

"Uh-uh. Sure Kayla." She kept talking, and Zach got lost in his memories.

**~~Flashback~~**

Tonight, he promised himself he would do it tonight. He put the velvet box into his pocket, and headed out the door to go tell Cammie it was time to leave. He had planned a special dinner for the two of them, and then he was going to ask.

"Hey, Gallagher girl. Are you done in there? I would actually like to make out reservations tonight." She always made him nervous enough to make him sound like he was in high school again. She just had that effect on him. He didn't like it, yet he loved it at the same time.

"Oh, shut up Blackthorne boy. I'm almost done." When she came out of the bedroom, it took all of his will power not to let his jaw drop. She had on a shorter purple, one shoulder dress, with a flower at the top. She had simple jewlery on, with the "key to my heart" necklace Zach had given her. Her hair was curled, and put on top of her head elegantly. Zach smirked.

"Don't make me come over there and whipe that smirk off of your face." She warned.

"You know you love me and my smirk."

"I do love you, but I'm not so sure about your smirk." He laughed, kissed her cheek and escorted her to the car.

_At the Resturant_

Cammie gasped.

"How do you like it?"

"It's perfect Zach."

"I know I am. I just hope the dinner is just as good." She smacked him lightly, and sat as he pulled her chair out. Their table was outside on the patio, so they could look out at the ocean while they ate.

_After dinner_

"I really enjoyed tonight Zach. It was perfect, and yes, you are perfect too."

"Why thank you Gallagher Girl. Now, I have one final thing planned for the night, and I'm just hoping you'll make my night by answering this one question."

"Okay, Zach, shoot, what's your question." He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto one knee. She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Cameron Morgan, I've loved you for a really really long time, and I'm absolutely positive that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She nodded, about to cry.

"Yes! Yes Zach, I will marry you!" He put the ring onto her finger, picked her up, and kissed her, spinning her around.

"Thank you for making my night, and so much more Gallagher Girl."

**~~End Flashback~~**

Kayla was once again snapping her fingers in front of Zach's face.

"Kayla, why don't you go get ready for tonight okay?"

"Okay Zach. I hope you have a very important question for me tonight." Was she threatining him?

"See you tonight Kayla." He kissed her cheek, and walked out of the café. He wasn't about to propose to this chick. No way in hell. She was too crazy, and didn't deserve it. Oh well. He had promised to take her out tonight, and planned on breaking up with her tonight. It had to be done.

**It you want to see Cammie's dress, I'll post the link on my profile. I'll try to update asap, but I have tech rehersals all week, so don't know if that's going to get done. I'm pretty sure I know how I'm going to end this, but I don't know how many chapters it will be. So, um, yea!**

**~Kai**


	10. Is it possible?

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Sit back, enjoy some red vines, and here's chapter 10. I've made Cammie's color purple, so that's why she wears a lot of it.**

_3__rd__ Person-Cammie and Alex_

Cammie examined herself in the mirror. Alex wouldn't tell her where they were going, but considering she had to wear a mask, and a strapless purple dress, she assumed it was somewhere fancy. Her mask was black, with glitter designs. She put it on, with her curled hair, and popping jewelry, if she hadn't known any better, she wouldn't recognize herself. Good, that's what she had been going for, even before Alex presented her with the dress. She walked out of the room, and Alex's jaw dropped to the floor, then he quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"Well, you don't look hideous."

"Ditto." Cammie then proceeded to trip on her dress, and Alex caught her.

"Easy Cammie." She almost jerked her arm away, almost. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, with a black and white mask.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and clung to his arm, as to not fall over in the princess dress, as she called it.

"I feel like Cinderella."

"Well, Cinderella is my favorite princess."

"I don't like her."

"And you don't like my favorite princess because?"

"She's a terrible role model, and she does absolutely nothing in the whole story, except make the prince fall in love with her. He doesn't even know who she is."

"So then who's your favorite princess?"

"Belle, Tiana, Ariel or Merida. But don't get me started on the princes. Eric is stupid enough to fall in love with a girl's voice, and he doesn't even know who she is, and why is Ariel's hair red? There's no possible way that is a natural hair color. Belle's prince locked her up, and considered her a prisoner until he finally realized that she's not an object that he can lock away. Tiana's prince just doesn't know how to behave like a prince. He's a spoiled little rich boy, as she called him. And then there's Snow White's prince-"

"Cammie, as much as I want to hear your rant about how none of the Disney Princesses are over the age of twenty again, let's just go."

"Okay." He walked her to the car.

"Princess" She lightly slapped his cheek as she sat down. "I would highly advise against hitting your prince."

"I think of you more as a butler then a prince."

"Ouch, that hurt." He feigned hurt. When they arrived, Cammie looked at the huge new ballroom.

"King's and Queen's Ballroom." She read. Underneath, was the dress code.

Floor length dresses for Queen's

Suit and Ties for Kings

MASKS REQUIRED

_3__rd__ Person-Zach_

Zach looked at his watch, it was time to pick Kayla up, as much as he was dreading it. He pulled up outside of her apartment building. He was not looking forward to a night with this crazy cookie. Again he found himself questioning why he had even asked her out in the first place. Kayla came to her door, wearing an absolutely atrocious white dress, with a yellow waistband, and black and white spots. Zach almost hurled when he saw it. Her mask was yellow, with yellow feathers on top, and blue jewels on top. Zach did not like it one bit. He had a simple suit on, with a simple black mask, a few silver stars running up to the eye. He liked simple, and Kayla's attire was everything but.

"Zach! Let's go!"

"Alright." He said uninterested.

"Do you want to ask me now, or do you want to ask me when we leave?"

"When we leave."

"Oh, Zach, I'm so excited for tonight. Aren't you?" He only grunted in response as he led her to his car.

_3__rd__ Person-Alex and Cammie_

"This place is absolutely gorgeous Alex. How did you find it?"

"I'm a friend of the owner's son. We went to school together." Cammie felt the urge to twirl under the chandelier, but also didn't want to attract attention to herself. She knew she was the Chameleon, and didn't like all attention on her. She grabbed a drink from a passing waiter, and stood back to people watch. She saw a girl come in, wearing a hideous outfit. She had a white dress, with black and white spots, it also had a yellow sash, and she had on a gross yellow mask. Yellow had never been Cammie's favorite color to begin with, but this girl made her hate the color even more. She came in with a man in a simple suit, with a simple mask. Had Cammie been closer, she wouldn't have been able to tell who this man was, even though it was Zach. The announcer came on, and Cammie spotted Alex dancing with another girl. Oh, let him. She was going to end it with him anyway. This just gave her an excuse. "My Immortal" by Evancense rolled through out the ballroom. Cammie didn't know why, but this couple grabbed her attention more than the others. She watched as the girl who could only be described as clingy grabbed the distracted boy, and started to dance with him. Cammie could tell that when this man caught sight of her, he just kept staring at her, instead of his date. A few more songs played, and Cammie felt she was getting tired. She hadn't even danced, and Alex hadn't tried to find her, to caught up with a red head. Cammie closed her eyes, and the announcer said that it was time for a dance, with someone who wasn't your date. The man she had been watching came over to her and offered his hand.

"Milady."

"Good sir." She accepted his hand, and ignored the woman he had come with staring daggers at her.

"I take it you are a very good dancer miss."

"I'm not entirely sure if that's correct sir." The song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin started playing. He swept her up into his arms, and started gracefully spinning her around.

"You seem familiar. As if I've known you for a long time."

"As do you miss."

"I can't place where I've known you before." He laughed, and spun her out. She was floating, that's how it felt. She had never felt anything like this with Alex. She forgot the whole world, as if he was the only other person in the world. She liked this. She never felt anything like this before, maybe because she didn't really love Alex. They were in the center of everyone, just paying attention to each other. Cammie placed her head on the man's chest, then at the end of the song, he kissed her. The kiss was loving, and she melted into him. Then everything came rushing back to her. Zach, their engagement, wanting to spend the rest of her life with Zach. She decided to find him.

**AN: And that's where I leave you at this point. I will post Kayla and Cammie's dresses on my profile, along when everyone's mask. I probably won't be able to update this week, because it performance week! Maybe I can post on Monday or Tuesday, but no promises. **

**~Kai**


	11. Finding each other

**Chapter 11**

**AN: It's been hectic this week, hence why I haven't updated. I'm working on it. I promise.**

_3__rd__ Person_

Kayla looked over at the slut that was kissing Zach. She glanced at her dancing partner, who seemed way too interested in her chest, and walked over to Zach. She tapped him on the shoulder, and when he finally decided to take notice of her, she crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and gave him a disapproving look. He cleared his throat. The girl said,

"Sorry, I have to go. There's someone I have to find."

"Wait!" Zach called after her. "I don't even know your name."

"It's not important."

"To me it is." Kayla slapped him, and his attention was brought back to her. He looked down, and cleared his throat again.

"What was that Zach? Why did you let her kiss you?"

"Kayla, come with me." He took her hand, and she couldn't stay mad at him. He took her out of the ballroom, to the gardens.

"Zach, are you going to ask me?"

"Kayla would you…"

"Yes, Zach?" She prompted.

"Well, I mean. Kayla, I'm breaking up with you." She stood there for a second. Then she laughed.

"I'm sorry; I thought you just said you were breaking up with me."

"I did."

"WHAT? ZACH I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PROPOSE!"

"Why would I ever propose to you Kayla? I still love Cammie. I can't believe that you would be so blind as to not see that. She's my only one, and I can't change that. No matter how much I want to love someone else like that, I can't."

"You mean your old girlfriend who went crazy and couldn't remember a thing? That Cammie."

"Yes, that Cammie." Kayla stormed off, never to be seen by Zach again. He sighed. Thank god she wouldn't be in his life anymore. Now Zach just had to find that girl. She made him feel like he could love someone again. This girl had made him feel alive again; he hadn't felt that way since he last saw Cammie. The old Cammie. The Cammie that had agreed to marry him, the Cammie that brought out his romantic side. He walked back into the ballroom, and looked everywhere, to try to unmask this girl. He looked everywhere for the purple dress and black mask. No other girl had a purple dress on. He had lost her. All he had to remember this girl by was her… he didn't. He just had a mental picture of this girl. He would find this girl again, he promised himself this.

_3__rd__ Person-Cammie_

Cammie sat at the computer, looking up Zach on the CIA database she hacked with Liz's help. She had gotten into contact with Bex, Macey and Liz. Since she remembered, they wanted to help her find Zach, who had gone off the map ever since Cammie had left with Alex. Cammie had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and she was tired. Alex appeared in the doorway of their living room, with only his pajama pants on. He walked over.

"Hey Cam. It's 2 am. What are you still doing on your computer?"

"Just some work I need to finish by the morning." She put her computer part way down so Alex couldn't see the screen.

"Alright, just come to bed soon okay?" She nodded. She knew that she needed to tell Alex that she remembered everything, and that she was going to find Zach. She had to find Zach. There was no other option for her. She remembered that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she hoped she wasn't too late.

"Alex, we need to talk." She said the next morning, sipping her tea.

"What's up Cam?" He asked.

"I remember."

"You what?"

"Last night, at the ball. I kissed someone and I remembered everything. I remembered my graduation from Gallagher, I remember Zach. I remember the fact that I'm his fioncee. I'm going to find him again. I'm hoping he hasn't found someone else."

"And what if he has? Then what?"

"Then I'll have to live with that, because if he's happy, then I'll try to be happy for him." Alex stood up.

"I'll go pack my things."

"Are you alright?"

"Cam, I know I remind you of Zach, which is the only reason you went out with me in the first place. The CIA sent me to look after you until you remembered because they knew you would. I'm not like Zach. He is the one for you, and now that you remember my services are no longer needed. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Good luck Cammie, you deserve to be happy."

"You were…"

"I was sent to keep an eye on you. It's not that they think that you can't handle yourself Cammie. They just wanted you to have someone with you until you remembered and tried to find Zach. So I'll see you around Cam." He kissed her hand.

"Where will you go?"

"Home. New York. Going to try to start my stage carrier again. It shouldn't be to hard."

"See you around Alex. Is that your real name?" He shook his head.

"Can I at least know your real name before you leave?"

"Aaron. My real name is Aaron."

"It was nice knowing you Aaron." Cammie still felt a little puzzled, but she was happy. She could find Zach again. She heard a ding come from her computer, and she jumped up to see that her computer said

"**Zachary Goode is currently residing in Raleigh, North Carolina. Currently single. Address is 3990 South Cherry Street.**" That was five minutes from where she was living. How could he be so close yet still feel so far away from her? She grabbed her purse, and headed out, to find her Zach.

**AN: So it's short, but not that I'm no longer in theatre camp, I can update more often. So, Aaron was just someone who was hired by the CIA to look after Cammie. He thought that would be easiest if he was "dating" her. I don't know if that's a real address in Raleigh, I just made it up. **


	12. Finding Cammie

**Chapter 12**

**AN: If you asked, I couldn't tell you where this story is going. I literally just sit her listening to music and try to come up with a good way for this story to end. If anyone can figure out which actor I named Aaron after, I will dedicate something in this story to them. I'll give you a hint; he actually is a performer on the Broadway Stage. You just have to tell me his last name, and if you're really smart, what movie he's got a supporting role in that comes out in December.**

_3__rd__ Person-Cammie_

Cammie looked at the address she had in her hand. It was a little blue house with a white picket fence. It didn't look like something Zach would own, but Zach had always been full of surprises. She opened the gate, and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door.

"Yes?" She sounded annoyed.

"I'm looking for Zach Goode. Is he here?"

"If you or anyone else says that name ever again, I will decapitate you. Alright? He doesn't live here anymore."

"Sorry to bother you."

"You had better be." She shut the door.

"Rude." Cammie muttered. She started to walk away. She walked past a little bakery. She could feel someone watching her from the window, but didn't turn around. She walked into the little boutique next to the bakery.

_3__rd__ Person-Zach_

Kayla had kicked him out. Not that he had much stuff at all at that place. He was happy to be rid of Kayla. She was clinically insane. He sat in the little bakery near Kayla's house, when he saw someone walk by. She was familiar. She looked like Cammie. It couldn't be. He shook his head, but was it? He saw her walk into the little boutique next to the bakery he was sitting in. He walked out and waited for her outside of the boutique.

_3__rd__ Person-Cammie_

Cammie bought a scarf and walked out. She saw a familiar man outside the door, who seemed to be waiting for someone. She smiled at him, and started walking away.

"Cammie!" She turned at the sound of her name.

"Zach!" She was so happy to see him. He walked up to her, but he seemed nervous, he kept running his hand through his hair.

"Cammie, I know it may be too soon after what happened and all, but I wanted to know if we could just start over from the beginning, minus the tailing at the mall and everything because I know that you don't-"

"I remember." She said in a small voice. He kept rambiling.

"Remember and everything, but I can't live without you in my life. Wait, what?"

"I remember Zach." She said, more confidently then before.

"You remember? What do you remember?"

"Everything Zach. I remember that you proposed to me after dinner, when we were walking on the beach, I even remember I was wearing a purple dress. I remember everything." He looked at her stunned. She waved her hand infront of his face.

"Zach. Zach are you okay?" He still hadn't moved. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He finally melted into her kiss.

_3__rd__ Person-Zach_

He waited outside the boutique for the girl to come out. She smiled at me, and kept walking. It was Cammie. Seeing Cammie again made him forget about the girl at the ball. She was all that mattered.

"Cammie!" He called. She turned and recognition crossed her face.

"Zach!" Zach walked over to her, and ran his hand through his hair again. He wanted to propose an idea to her.

"Cammie, I know it may be too soon after what happened and all, but I wanted to know if we could just start over from the beginning, minus the tailing at the mall and everything because I know that you don't-" She said something unintelligible, but Zach plowed on.

"Remember and everything, but I can't live without you in my life. Wait, what?" He looked at her.

"I remember Zach." She met his gaze.

"You remember? What do you remember?"

"Everything Zach. I remember that you proposed to me after dinner, when we were walking on the beach, I even remember I was wearing a purple dress. I remember everything." He looked at her stunned. She waved her hand infront of his face. He was still to stunned to move. If she remembered does that mean she would agree to marry him again?

"Zach. Zach are you okay?" He still hadn't moved. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He finally melted into her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered,

"Does this mean you'll marry me Gallagher Girl?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course Blackthorne Boy." She smiled at him and he picked her up and twirled her around. He had never felt so happy.

**AN: It's a short Chapter 12. But I finally figured out how to end it. No, this isn't the end, it was just easiest to end chapter 12 here. **


	13. Weddings and Friends

**Chapter 13**

_3__rd__ Person_

"You ready?" She asked. The bride just sat there, not responding. Her maid of honor stood there waving her hand in front of the bride's face.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You love him."

"Do I?"

"Rebecca Baxter, I know you love Grant, and you will go out there and marry him today."

"I can't be the first of the four of us to get married Cammie. I can't."

"Well, to bad because you are going to be."

"You and Zach can get married first. You can get married, and then Grant and I will get married."

"Bex, go. Walk down the aisle, and Grant will be waiting for you at the end. You're going to be so happy together. I know it."

"Alright Cam. I can do this."

"Go Bex!" Cammie came out of Bex's room. She nodded to Macey, who relaxed. Bex walked out of the room right as the music started. She grabbed her father's arm, who smiled at her. Macey and Nick went first, followed by Liz and Jonas, right behind them were Zach and Cammie, closely followed by Bex and her father. Grant couldn't stop smiling at Bex, who looked like she couldn't be happier.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of…" The ceremony was beautiful, and Bex visibly calmed when she saw Grant waiting to promise to be hers and only hers.

"Who would have thought that Bex would be the first of us to get married?"

"I always thought it would be Lizzie." Cammie laughed. She had missed her friends, Aaron was right about that. She realized that she couldn't live without her friends, or the strong arms that now encircled her waist.

"You ready for this to be us Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered into her ear. She nodded. She was ready, she had already quit the CIA, and come Monday, Zach had promised to do the same. She had mamaged to keep in touch with Aaron, who was restarting his stage career in the Broadway revival of Next to Normal, as Gabe. She had promised to come see him. She smiled as Zach kissed her neck.

"I promise we will be next Cam." All was working out nicely in Cammie's life.

**AN: And that's the end! No one's guessed who Aaron is named after! I just gave another big clue. If someone can tell me who Aaron is named after (correctly) I will write an epilogue. Otherwise, THE END! (even though I hate those words because the end isn't really the end it's just a whole new beginning) Thanks for reading!**

**~Kai**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN: Alright, I got some pretty interesting responses to my "question". Nick Jonas is definitly not correct. I said supporting role, and Nick Jonas doesn't have a role in the upcooming movie, and neither was he in Next to Normal. Aaron Cross is not correct because he's a character, and Aaron was named after an actor. My favorite guess though was "the giant spider in the second Harry Potter book", again that's a character, and the spider's name is Aragog. So horray for ****PrettyLittleGG and ****District 14 Ivy Violet Vine**** for guessing correctly; the character Aaron is named for Broadway actor Aaron Tviet. He will be portraying Enjolras in the upcoming movie Les Mis. He played Gabe in the original cast of Next to Normal. He's a really nice guy, and an amazing actor and singer, yes I did get to meet him. Plus he's really attractive. Google him, but not as Enjolras. Anyway thank PrettyLittleGG and District 14 Ivy Violet Vine because they guessed correctly and I promised to write an epilogue if someone guessed correctly.**

_3__rd__ Person_

Rachel sat, staring at her daughter collect her thoughts. She knew marrying Zach was the right thing for Cammie to do, and if that meant that Cammie had to quit the CIA, then Cammie had to quit the CIA.

Cammie was ready. Ready to marry Zach, ready to promise to be his forever. Not that she wasn't, but this would make it official in the eyes of the state of Virginia.

"You ready Cam?" Bex asked. Cammie nodded. Her heart was fluttering, and she had a million butterflies in her stomach, but she knew she was ready. Rachel called Joe into the room; he had agreed to walk her down the aisle. Rachel went and took her seat. The wedding march started, and the same procession started down the aisle. Cammie's face was hidden by a white veil, but she could still see Zach beaming at her. When she got to him, he lifted the veil. Neither of them could stop smiling.

Once the ceremony was over, Zach pulled Cammie onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Goode?" Zach asked. Cammie laughed and nodded.

"I like that."

"You like what? Me calling you Mrs. Goode, Mrs. Goode?" Cammie nodded. She looked up at Zach, who was looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

"I think I'm going to enjoy life as Mrs. Zach Goode."

"You'd better Cam." She knew he was joking with her, because she was fully content at that moment and he knew it. She looked lost for a second.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about everything that's happened to us; from the M&M's in the elevator to me completely forgetting you existed."

"Let's never have a repeat of that shall we?" He said. He didn't want to revisit that territory. She smiled up at him.

"Not if I can help it Mr. Goode."

"Goode." Cammie rolled her eyes at his favorite pun. He just kissed her. They were both completely happy at this very moment, and she couldn't help but think that life is a gift. Her love with Zach was a gift, a gift that she never ever wanted to return.

**~~Time Skip~~**

**Zach and Cammie have been married for a year.**

Cammie sat in the living room of their house, staring at the pregnancy test, not knowing what to think. She was scared, yet excited. She knew that if this little stick was right, that their baby wouldn't have anything to worry about, because she and Zach were no longer spies. Cammie didn't want to have to lie to their child about a big part of their lives though. Maybe when their kid was older, they would find out. Zach came home to see Cammie sitting on the couch not moving.

"Cam. Cammie. Gallagher Girl." At the use of her old nickname, her head snapped up. She looked tired.

"Hi Zach."

"Is something wrong Cammie?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure if something's wrong."

"Well, I'm pregnant."

"You're…pregnant. As in, we're gonna have a baby."

"Yes."

"Cammie! Nothing's wrong! That's amazing."

"So we're happy about this?" Cammie asked unsure if Zach was messing with her.

"Yes Cammie! We're completely happy about this!" This happened often. Zach had to tell Cammie how she felt, because he knew her so well. Losing her memory had kind of screwed with her brain. She just didn't act like herself at times. But, Zach loved her all the same. She smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Zach laughed at her enthusiam, now that she was sure that she was happy. He just wished she didn't have to be told that she was. If Cammie was happy that means that Zach was happy, and he was sure that he was happy.

**AN: So I hate the words THE END. So…TADA! I have ideas for a sequel, but don't know if I will write one. Just to explain, Cammie knows she's feeling happy about the baby, but has to have Zach confirm it. Losing her memory just messed with her emotions a little. So Zach isn't forcing his emotions onto Cammie. He just has to confirm she's happy. **

**~Kai**


End file.
